bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Thunder Legend Eze/@comment-114.76.215.234-20160110102326
While i feel that Eze's character and design are quite awesome i passonately feel that there should be more to him as he's literally the undisputed worst 7* unit and the worst of all 6 heroes. If he was given a revamp to be usable in todays meta and had abilities and buffs that were updated to perform optimally in squads then he could be so much more. If he were to be revamped i'd to it like this: Name: Thunder legend Eze (unchanged) Hit Counts: '''Normal attack:1 hit 30BC, BB: 3 hit 24BC, SBB: 1 hit 30BC UBB: 1 hit 3BC '''BB Fill requirement: '''BB: 35BC, SBB: 40BC, UBB: 30BC '''Leader skill: Thunder of Lore: 100% Boost to ATK and 30% Boost in HP of Thunder types and massive boost to Spark damage(75%) Extra skill: The power of the Fool: 30% Boost to ATK and 30% Boost in HP when Batootha is equipped and 100% Boost to Spark damage (Makes a 150% boost to spark damage when paired with Batootha) Brave Burst: Almighty Thunder Flash 3 hit powerful thunder attack (300%) on all enemies and 140% Boost to ATK to all allies for 3 turns then apply add BB gauge on spark effect (10BC) to Self for 3 turns Super Brave Burst: Pure Lightning Strike 1 hit massive thunder attack (700%) on all enemies and massive boost to own spark damage (100%) and add BB gauge (10BC) to all allies 'Ultimate Brave Burst: I'll Destroy Everything!: '''1 hit enourmous thunder attack (3000%) on single enemy and massively boost spark damage(150%) and ATK(300%) for all allies The main objective of the Eze rework is to change Eze from a pathetically weak unit into an enourmously powerful spark nuker that relies on sparking his low hit counts to result in huge numbers of damage and relies on his BB and SBB's fill on spark and fill allies gauges effects to refill his own BB gauges and counter the high BC requirements on his BB and SBB. These changes in turn can allow Eze to fit into many team compositions as a primary Nuker and secondary ATK buffer whilst also boosting the BC momentum by giving allies a large BB gauge fill effect. When talking about damage application, i'd be willing to say that Eze would be peerless in terms of nuking potential as he has a total attack boost of 200% (ES+Batootha+BB) and 500% with his UBB and the total spark damage boost to Eze would be 250% without his UBB and 400% with UBB leading to insane damage. ''If it was not previously known, damage in a BB/SBB/UBB is divided by the number of hits so for example Eze's rework's BB would deal 300% of his ATK as total damage but because it has 3 hits, each hit of his BB will do 100% of his ATK (300/3=100) thus the best way to maximise spark damage is to have less hits so each hit does more damage, hence his SBB's single hit will do 700% damage and if it is sparked it will do an enourmous amount of damage on its own hence making Eze's rework an extremely powerful spark nuker.